one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BMHKain/Wonderful World isn't all that Wonderful. THE DESK OF DEATH BATTLE
DISCLAIMER: This is something I wanted to do while I was at DBFW. I now have the info, but was banned by an Admin who was too strict as an Admin, and was a completely different person entirely. I even was banned from another wiki since, and I don't intend to make the same mistake a third time. I wanted to be friendly, but I'm not sure if he will accept me for who I am anymore... Anywho, enough rambling! Desk of Death Battle starts now! Jocelyn: Ah... Doujinsoft. We, or at least some anime fans like it for what it is. Personally, I like Videogames, and did PLENTY of stuff related to them. But NOTHING AT ALL like the Fighter Maker game Wonderful World! Brace yourself Ladies and Germs, cuz this'll be a long one. I'm Jocelyn, the Intern, and I do all the research nobody else wants to straight from THE DESK OF DEATH BATTLE! (SLAM!) Jocelyn: Ah... The Wonderful World. A place where paradise lasts forever. Humans, Beastkin, Demons, whatever. You would think this is some optimistic game like My Little Fricken Pony. RIGHT?! You got to be joking. As a matter of fact, that was before the two year time Skip! A Demon, or Asmodian, or whatever the hell you call them breaks open the seal of the Makai, which is comparable to MORTAL KOMBAT's NETHERREALM, as they are both Hell, and all the Asmodians break free! No longer Wonderful, you're probably thinking right now. After that Ordeal, the cast of the game is recruited to find the Little Shit responsible for the damage, bring him in, Dead or Alive, and bring the Asmodian army back to Hell, so the cast can work together and close the gate of the Makai. FOR-FUCKING-EVER. You may be thinking, (There has to be more than that!) And... Survey says... Captain Falcon: YES! Jocelyn: If only Captain Falcon had a bigger quote list... Anywho let's start with the cast; now remember: I'm only doing characters in Roster order, and characters that have yet to be released will not apply. Capiche? OK! let's get started on the first of very few males... Ryuza. First thing is obvious: He, looks like a douche. While he is a leader of a group of Knights, he doesn't pay much responsibility for that. He is a lazy, stupid, maybe even perverted leader that is supposed to be the main protagonist! But NO! He's just a Buttmonkey that studies Magic a Research on his free time, but when he wants to fight... OH SHIT!!! Yep, Ryuza isn't all that useless after all... So much for calling him a loser. Next is Duna. She is one of the many Bounty Hunters of the game, and the Kohai, or Junior in Japanese School terms or Orphe, who we'll talk some later. Duna keeps getting criminals captured, but getting nothing in return. To her, White Rice is a delicacy to her... Of all things... Personally, if I had a choice of Japanese food between rice & Dekomori, the choice if fricken obvious. If Duna can learn better hunger suppression like that guy from ONE PIECE, she would be gorging on Dekomori by now... But as a fighter, she can produce Lightning! Her excitement for battle is all she needs. She can put Fricken Thor to shame by sending electrons in the clouds to the ground in the form of Lightning! She can even form lightning in many forms! She can even use it as a CHARGED PARICLE BEAM, or ENEGRGY BLAST, or... Ah whatever, call it what you like, it's definitely NOT lightning; probably a huge burst of energy that can probably make a hole in a mountain like that blast tank from THE LEGEND OF KORRA! As Wiz previously said, Lightning can go as fast as 224,000 mph. This means anyone who can react to this is fast as hell! The cast is so fast, even slow goers like Chartette are fast enough to react to something this fast! Fuck GUILTY GEAR, Wonderful World dammit! Also Duna can react to her own lightning by the way. Just when you thought this game is featless... Even though it's non-canon, she also doubles as an energy generator. The downside? She will be in total pain just producing electricity! Her sword, which has a lightning rod like alloy core, is her only way to control all that power. As I said before, Math is my life. I studied it to a science, Hell, speaking of Science let's combine the two together! How Many Volts will it take to Kill Duna you ask? Well, actually, it's not the VOLTS that kill, intuitively interestingly enough. Rather it's the AMPS that'll kill a human. Before we begin, take note of the Taser, a weapon used by high ranking officials. While they can K.O. you, that is it. You can still live because despite the shock going at a massive 50.000 volts, it only has enough Amps to stun you, but it won't be enough to kill per se. EVEN IF IT'S A NUTSHOT. OKAY, I think we get the point of Amps so let's start. To make this unbiased, we'll start with milliAmps. So, say you got zapped by something that uses 1 milliamp. Nothing special, just a simple tingle. 5, is ALOT more significant. An actual Shock will be felt, but it won't produce pain. Most can still "Let Go", but involunatary spasms can still occur! Next, we have 6-25 milliAmps for Women like me, and 9-30 milliAmps for Men. By this point, Duna should be D-E-A-D DEAD! The Men are also just barely hanging on. We have worse pain in the shock, Muscular control is lost, this is where freezing currents come into play, potentially stopping you from Letting Go. But for the Men out there, it only gets WORSE! 50-150 milliAmps gives you a shock so Painful, regular medical science is off the table. Respiratory Arrest (Or the Inability to Breathe) would occur, so Duna can't even Sob her eyes out by this point, Muscle Contractions are worse, and some such as Extensors BACKFIRE! And there even might be a case where that person could actually die. BUT IT GET'S WORSE! 1,000 milliAmps (Or One Normal Amp, we just reach the promised land PEOPLE!)-4,300 milliamps or 4.3 Regular Amps would cause your heart to pump so much blood, the rhythm is now lost, Muscles are useless by this point, and we have Nerves being Damaged. Chance of Death is even Higher! But, let's take it higher one more time, and see what 10 Amps can do. Cardiac Arrest (I'm not kidding when I say this.) occurs, and we have SEVERE FUCKING BURNS! If you're still alive by this point, which I doubt you are, You'll definitely die by that point. "But Jocelyn!" you ask. "How Many Amps are in a typical Electric Generator?" Elementary my dear readers! A typical amount of Volts required to power something is 120 Volts, but since we're dealing with, and I say it with the MOST UNBLEMISHED TIM ALLEN TALK OF ALL TIME: Crowd: MORE POWER! Jocelyn: Yep, we're going to need more. Since we're dealing with a lot of electrical power, this is more comparable to a Transformer (No not the Robots in disguise that still believe DEATH BATTLE IS BIASED for letting a Pony win.), which is 7200 Volts convert to 220-240 Volts. Add all that in... (FAX Machine Noises) Given that Amps = Watts, divide that by volts, let's say 25 Kilowatts, or 25,000 Watts. If we divide that by 7200 Volts, that gives us 3.472 Amps. DUNA IS DEFINETELY GOING TO DIE! This means without her sword, Duna will be killed just by producing the same amount of power as an electric generator! I'm surprised she's still alive after producing that much power! The Laboratory that Doesn't belong in any Nation should be ASHAMED! Lemius is next, and boy oh boy do I hate her! While she kicks ass in combat, she has a sibling complex with Ryuza, and is just a chef. Nothing special. She rarely ever fights, and would put her life on the trapeze without a harness just to protect Ryuza... When he can handle himself. Think Eren and Mikasa of Attack on Titan, except, Ryuza doesn't get executed in the end, and Lemius actually is retarded. The only interesting thing about Lemius is her childhood. Both Langran parents died of unknown causes, and the children were forced to fend for themselves. Ryuza looked like an insane motherfucker, while I kinda have to commend Lemius' efforts on calming a leader of Knights to be. But it just doesn't work out in the end. Besides, they look nothing like Knights! Where's the armor? Where's the symbol of chivalry? Where's ANYTHING?! Moving on... Aiwhen WIP Category:Blog posts Category:BMHKain